Day of Thanks
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM, (Obi is 16), non-slash, humor with some mush. The Jedi celebrate an annual Holiday.


TITLE: A Day of Thanks  
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Pre-TPM, (Obi is 16), non-slash, humor with some mush. The Jedi celebrate an annual Holiday.  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please.  
ARCHIVE: Ask me first!  
MY TPM FIC WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
NOTES: Special thanks to Brenda and Robin for the great ideas for this one!  
  
===============  
A Day of Thanks  
===============  
  
Sixteen year old Jedi Apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi roamed the halls of the Jedi Temple. After meeting his best friend Bant, the pair had decided to steer clear of their Masters for a while. Today was Courscants annual Day of Thanks Holiday. The day was intended to be a day of family and friends. This was the first time that Obi-Wan and his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, would officially celebrate the holiday, as for the past three years, they had been called away on missions and were off planet during the festivities.   
  
As the pair strolled along the corridors, a loud cackling sound grabbed their attention. "What was that Obi?"   
  
The boy looked confused. "How should I know? Come on, let's head out to the gardens, watch the parade from the balcony."   
  
They began the walk towards the gardens when they were startled by the same noise again. "What is that sound? Look Obi...there!" Bant pointed at the entrance to the gardens. There, running in panicky circles was a large, plump, brown bird. Obi-Wan's laughter overtook him. "That is the ugliest thing I've ever seen. And since when are there wild birds running around the temple?"   
  
Bant shrugged. "I don't know. But he's not ugly, just confused is all. He's actually kinda cute. Let's go pet him."   
  
But before the pair took a step forward, they heard the familiar sound of a tapping walking stick against the tiled floor. "Come back you will. Time I do not have to chase you around the temple. Dinner you will be."  
  
Obi and Bant looked at each other as Master Yoda continued to speak to the bird. "Dinner? What do you think he means by that?" After a few seconds, realization hit the girl. "Uh oh. Obi? Isn't your Master inviting Master Yoda for dinner in your quarters tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Well then, THAT is your dinner. That poor defenseless bird over there."  
  
"No way, Bant, my Master wouldn't kill a helpless bird like that. It's a pathetic life form, he'd never do that to a pathetic life form. He lives to save those things." Obi was beginning to get nervous. "Do you think...Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded. "I think so. We gotta help him Obi. Before Yoda gets his little green claws on him. We need a plan."   
  
"I got it. You collapse at his feet, I will grab the bird and set him free. Okay? Ready? Let's go."  
  
"Obi wait...I don't think this is gonna work. You can't carry that thing." But Obi-Wan was already wandering towards where the green troll had cornered the large bird. Bant ran to the small Master, clutched her stomach and fell at Yoda's feet. As she faked the agony, Yoda turned his attention toward the girl, allowing her friend to drag the freaked out creature towards the balcony. He lifted the bird, and pushed it off the rail. "Fly birdie fly!!" As the bird descended, Obi-Wan yelled to it. "Open your wings bird! Fly! You're free!" He watched the bird continue it's fall. "Stupid bird, fly!"   
  
Yoda approached him from behind, with Bant in tow. "Fly they do not. Plummet to its death it shall. Talk to your Master about your actions young Kenobi, I will. The Day of Thanks dinner, you have ruined. Humph." And he turned and walked away. Obi-Wan was struck silent.  
  
"Good job Obi. You killed the bird. Nice rescue."  
  
"I didn't know they can't fly. You didn't tell me that. Oh man, I killed the thing. Some day this is gonna be. Come on Bant, let's go home. I better tell Master Qui-Gon what happened before Master Yoda does."  
  
They stopped in front of Kenobi's apartment and stared at the door. "Go on Obi, better do it now." The boy nodded sadly before pressing in his access code and entering the apartment. Qui-Gon was there with Master Bren, Master Jayco and Master Sio. Along with them were Obi-Wan's friends, Padawans JP, Katie and Telly. Qui-Gon greeted his apprentice with a smile and open arms. "Obi-Wan, we are getting ready to begin cooking. Just waiting on the main course. Would you like to help?"   
  
Obi-Wan avoided eye contact and shook his head. The Master became immediately concerned. "What's wrong padawan? Do you feel okay?" He placed a hand on the boys' forehead. "I'm fine master, just a little upset to my stomach. Perhaps I should lie down."  
  
Bant stood next to his friend. "Obi, you should tell him."  
  
"Tell me what? What's going on Bant?"  
  
Bant nudged his friend. "Obi, tell him or I will." Qui-Gon led the padawan to his bedroom, away from the other Jedi. They were followed closely by Bant. "Sit padawan. Now, tell me what's going on."  
  
The student hung his head. "I killed him."  
  
"Killed who?"  
  
"The bird. I thought he could fly, so I threw him off the balcony. He can't fly...just Splat! I didn't mean to do it Master, I swear. I didn't know."  
  
By now, the Jedi Master was completely confused. "What are you talking about? What bird? And why did you throw it off the balcony?"  
  
"You were gonna cook him, I was only trying to save him. I'm sorry. I will just stay in my room tonight."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "Okay, Bant? Can you explain this please?"  
  
"Sure. You see we were walking in the gardens and saw Master Yoda chasing a big brown bird, and he kept referring to it as 'dinner'. So, we figured out that the bird was gonna be cooked tonight for your dinner. We didn't want that to happen, so we formulated a rescue plan. And it ended up with Obi throwing the bird off the balcony, assuming that the thing could fly. It couldn't. It's dead. So, Obi has ruined dinner and killed an innocent bird." She ended her story and placed an arm around her friend. "Don't worry Obi...the bird is one with the force now."  
  
Qui-Gon asked Bant to leave the room for a few minutes before sitting down next to his apprentice on the bed. "Padawan, I am not upset with you for this. The bird may have other opinions however."  
  
"This is not funny Master. What a horrible way to die. Splattering all over the ground like that. What if it hit someone on the head? And to top it off, now we have no dinner for the Day of Thanks. I screwed up everything." Obi-Wan could only stare at his hands that sat in his lap.  
  
"Nothing is ruined. I will just go to the market and buy another. Would you like to come along?"  
  
"You're not mad at me?" A sense of hope filled the students words.  
  
"How can I be mad at you, you were only trying to help a pathetic life form. I would have done the same thing at your age. Come on...let's go find a bird so we can get home. You can help me cook it. And I have word from Master Yoda. He will not be joining us this evening. Something about disrespectful padawans and force impaired birds. Now I know what he was talking about."  
==============  
An hour later, Master and Padawan were home. They found their friends still there, but now lounging in the common area. Obi-Wan laughed. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
Master Bren had her eyes glued to the holo-vid screen. "Watching the Saberball game. Great game too. Except for that dancing fool on the field. Neon Dion or something like that."   
  
Obi-Wan turned his attention towards his fellow apprentice, JP. She had her nose buried in a book, paying no attention to the game that had grabbed everyone else's attention. "JP, why aren't you watching the game?"  
  
JP looked at her friend with disgust. "I hate Saberball. YUCK! I just don't get it."  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaay. So, Master? How do we cook this thing?"  
  
Qui-Gon led the student into the kitchen and they began preparing the feast.  
===============  
Three hours later, with Qui-Gon flaked out on the couch, cuddling next to Master Bren, and engrossed in the game, Obi-Wan had taken over the kitchen. Before long, there was smoke billowing from the oven. Qui-Gon yelled into the kitchen, not wanting to get up from his comfortable position. "Obi-Wan? Is the kitchen on fire again?"  
  
"No Master, just a slight problem. Nothing to see here. I've got everything under control."  
  
Katie and Telly were less confident. "Yeah, sure. Control? Let's go see Telly." JP bounded up beside them. "Hang on guys, I am coming along. This is gonna be good."  
  
Entering the kitchen, they found that Obi had pulled the bird out of the oven. It was coated in a dark brown, very crispy skin. JP started cracking up. Telly just stood and stared. Katie was the only one who could bring herself to say anything. "Um, Obi? I think it's a bit overdone. Did you follow the directions?"  
  
"I did Katie, I swear I did. I...I just want this day to be over."  
  
JP, who finally managed to stop laughing, tried to find a bright side. "Maybe it's okay under the burnt part. Should we cut into it?"  
  
Telly spoke up next. "Maybe if we just take the skin off it won't look so bad."  
  
"Ewwwwwww...don't do that Obi. Then we'll have a naked bird on the table. Let him have a little dignity at least." Katie just shook her head.   
  
Meanwhile the young apprentice was sinking into depression. "It's ruined. I...I have to tell my Master." Telly put an arm around him. "It's okay Obi, we'll stand with ya."  
  
They entered the common area. "Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon moved reluctantly from his place next to Master Bren. "Yes, padawan."  
  
"I um...I...burned the food. The bird is...um...uh..."  
  
Master Sio came running out of the kitchen. "Extra crispy would be the proper choice of terms here Obi. Nice going kid. You sure do take after your Master with things like this. Now what do we do?"  
  
Katie looked at her Master, who she believed was being a bit harsh. "He's sorry Master. He didn't mean to do it. Please don't be angry with him. Today's not about food anyway. It's about family and friends."  
  
"Break out the violins Qui. The kid is on the couch." Master Bren had joined the conversation. "Okay everyone...let's make the best of this. Obi? Don't look so depressed. It's just a bird. Qui? Give the kid a hug and lets figure out what other food we have here that is edible."  
  
While the other Masters and padawans followed Master Brens example, Qui-Gon turned to his apprentice, who was looking as pitiful as could be. He drew him into a tight embrace. "Everything will work out Obi-Wan. Don't worry. Katie is right, today is not about food. It's meant for us to give thanks for those friends and family members we have in our lives. And the most important person in my life is right here with me now. Burnt food or not. It won't change how I feel about you."  
  
Obi-Wan gave small nod, his head buried in Qui-Gon's tunic. "Thank you Master. I'm sorry I ruined the food."  
  
"We will manage padawan. You ruined nothing. Now, how bout we see what everyone is up to before they take over our apartment?"  
  
Taking a deep breath Obi-Wan nodded as he pulled away from his teacher's embrace.  
=============  
The Jedi all sat down at the dinner table. Master Jayco cut into the well-done bird. With one slice, the entire bird fell open, the insides almost hollow. A puff of smoke made it's presence known, hovering just above the bird for a brief second. Master Jayco tried to keep himself from laughing. "Well, it's a bit on the crunchy side and a bit, uh...hollow. But edible...I think."  
  
"You can't eat that thing Jay. Although we could have it condemned. No offense Obi."   
  
"Thank you Master Bren, I guess."  
  
Qui-Gon patted Kenobi on the back. "Let's dig in everyone."  
===============  
Despite the lack of the traditional bird, the dinner was enjoyable for all. As each Jedi finished their meal, they headed back to the common area to watch the late Saberball game. Masters Jayco and Qui-Gon flopped themselves down on either end of the couch. Each taking a second to loosen their belts and whine about how full they were. "Oh man, I am so stuffed. The kid is not a bad cook Qui. He needs to work on the bird thing, but everything else was excellent. Much better than the crap you used to make."  
  
"I beg your pardon. I have taught him everything he knows."  
  
Jayco laughed. "It's obvious that he didn't listen to you. He has a cooking talent that you have nothing to do with."  
  
A pillow was launched in Jayco's direction. "Oh thanks, I needed a one of those. Hey, who do you like in this game?"  
  
"I think the Stars can take 'em."  
  
Jinn looked up when a slap to the back of his head alerted him. Master Bren was standing behind the couch.  
  
"The Stars? You fool...the Dewbacks will wipe the floor with them. How bout a little wager?"   
  
Jayco opened his big mouth right about then. "What do women know about Saberball? Please. It's a mans game. I will take that bet Bren. How much?"  
  
"Uh, Jay? I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Qui, please. I am an expert in the game. How much Bren?"  
  
"100 credits." She held out her hand. Jayco shook it.  
  
"Deal!"  
  
Quietly and under his breath, Qui-Gon muttered. "Sucker."  
===============  
When the game was over and the Dewbacks had crushed the Stars by 40 points, Jayco tried to con his way out of the bet.   
  
"No can do Jay. We made a deal. Now pay up."  
  
Qui-Gon could only laugh in the background.  
  
Eventually the Padawans and Masters began filing out, heading home after another wonderful Day of Thanks. Master Sio, who was carrying on with Obi about some lost toy called a 'Rex', was the first to take off. "I have to leave guys. Katie has eaten way too much. And we have a big day tomorrow. It was great, thank you Obi...Qui...see you guys soon."  
  
Padawan JP was busy trying to roll her Master out the door. "Um, Telly? Can you help me with Master Jayco please? He's gained a few hundred pounds I think. See ya Obi? Thanks!" Together, they managed to get the Master on his feet and assist him as he wobbled down the hall.  
  
Bant popped back in a few minutes later. "Hi guys, looks like you had a successful day. Got any leftovers?" She and Obi-Wan bounced into the kitchen and started munching.   
  
Qui-Gon turned to Bren. "How can they have so much energy and eat so much?"  
  
"They are much younger than we are Qui. And they have multiple stomachs."  
  
Bant left a few minutes later while Obi-Wan sulked around the apartment. His first ever celebrated Day of Thanks was coming to an end.   
  
He was brought out of his mood, by a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You did a wonderful job today Obi-Wan. I am very proud of you. Master Bren and I were going to flop ourselves onto the couch and watch a movie. Care to join us?"   
  
A smile lit the boys' face. "Yes, Master. I would."  
  
"Okay, come along then. The movie is about to begin?"  
  
Obi-Wan settled himself down next to his Master. Qui-Gon sat in the middle, one arm around Bren, the other around his apprentice. The padawan snuggled closer, making himself comfortable. "What are we watching Master?"  
  
"A great classic flick...it's called, 'Attack of the 50 foot Sith Troll' "  
  
The boy rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's nice Master. Is Master Yoda in it?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked over at Bren. "You've been telling him stories again haven't you?"  
  
"I can't help it Qui. The kid will believe anything. Don't worry, he'll grow out of it. Now, shhh...the movie's on."  
  
When the Master turned back to his padawan, he found the boy leaning heavily against him...sound asleep. He wrapped his arm tightly around him. "Yes, it's been a long day my Obi-Wan. But I can't think of any other way I would like to have it end. With my two favorite people by my side." Qui-Gon leaned over, and lay his chin on his students' head for a brief time. "I have a great deal to be thankful for."   
  
Master Bren glanced at the pair for a moment, and smiled. "That you do Qui. Now, can the small talk. This is the good part coming up."  
  
END  



End file.
